Tekken High
by TekkenGirl12
Summary: Do you want to know about some Hurt/comfort and romance between these characters? If you do read it your imagination will be filled friend Based on Asuka in this story
1. Chapter 1

Tekken High

Chapter One We meet again

It was morning at tekken high made by Heihachi Mishima. There were more than 500,0000,00

students that enrolled their lets start.

In front of the school was a Japennese Girl with Short hair wearing a white top with a yellow knitted vest with blue gloves and a plaid skirt, rushing on her bike peddling fast. It's Asuka Kazama

"Oh I need to hurry or i'm gonna be late ! "She said panting real fast

When she almost got the school gate a white limo came in the distance

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Asuka screamed

She fell on the ground where her lunch smashed at

"Ahh My lunch !"Asuka cried looking at the messed up food

Then she looked at the girl who was walked over to the girl angry for an explaniation

"What are you doing"Asuka yelled

Then the girl came out her limo she was french had blonde hair, blue eyes,soft pink lips,she was wearing a long sleeve green sweater with plaid skirt then she said

"Oh,Dear my first day of school is ruined"The girl said

"Are you some kind of idiot !"Asuka yelled and attack her

The two girls starting to the distance a chinese girl with two ponytails was riding on a she saw Lili and Asuka fighting she screamed"Ahh get out the way!" without seeing the girl Lili and Asuka got knocked over."Hey you !"Asuka yelled at The chinese "Stop right there"Lili orderd Xiaoyu turned around look at the two girls chasing her

"I'm sorry"Xiaoyu shouted as she got off the panda

The school bell ranged

"Oh no i'm late !"Asuka yelled running in the building

In english class

"Good Morning I'm Lee Chaloen and I'm your teacher"Lee said

"Ugg I hate english"Asuka whisper to her friend Julia

"Me too but you get over it"Julia whispered back

"Oh no it's her"Asuka said pointing at Lili

"What did she do ?"Julia asked

"The little bitch made me knock over my food outside"Asuka said steaming like a train

"Oh I Guess it was a accident Asuka"Julia said calming down her friend

"I guess your right"Asuka said

"Class we have a new student, Young lady introduce yourself "Lee said

"Hello, My name is Lili de Rochefort I came from Monoco so make me feel welcome please"Lili bowed and found a seat beside Xiaoyu

"Thanks now a pop quiz"Lee said

The class groaned except Lili

1 hour later

"Omg I almost died in there"Asuka said walking with Julia

"Ikr Did you know Hwoarang was staring at you"Julia said

"No, Whatever"Asuka rolled her eyes

"Looks Like someone got a crush"Julia said smirking

"What No !"Asuka said blushing a bit

"Hey guys "Christie said

Hey Christie"Julia and Asuka said

"Where ya heading"Christie asked

"Gym"Julia said

"Me too"Christie said

"Hey do you know the new girl Leslie,Lennie"Christie said

"Lili You mean oh dont get me started"Asuka said

"Whats the matter"Christie asked

"Her food got knocked over by lili's limo"Julia said

"Wait she got a limo"Christie said shockly

"Mmmhmm"Asuka said

"Lets go"Julia said looking at her watch

In Gym Class Boys Locker room

"Dude my brain hurts after that quiz"Hwoarang said touching his head

"Tell me about it "Jin said looking at the pic of Xiaoyu

"Ha I knew you like Xiaoyu"Hwoarang said doing a happy dance

"Ha I knew you like Asuka"Jin shot back

"What no , Maybe"Hwoarang said blushing

"Cheer up man I like Christie,and she likes me"Steve said

"Your not helping"Hwoarang said

"Hey do you notice the new girl"Jin said

"Yea she's hot"Hwoarang said

"Remeber you and Asuka"Jin said doing a glare

"Right"Hwoarang said closing his gym locker

"Man I hate being slim"Bob said looking at his Slim body

"You look better Being slim then fat"Steve said

"Btw at least Julia like's it"Jin said looking at Bob

"Julia Likes me"Bob gasped

"Yea Man She talks about you all the time"Hwoarang said sitting on the bench

"Hmm Should I make my move"Bob asked

The three Nodded

"Great Thanks"Bob said and left

"Boys getting your butts to the gym"The coached yelled

In the girls locker room

"So do you think Bob likes me"Julia says with putting her white sports tank top on with blue shorts and white tennis shoes

"Sure you guys flirt all the time "Asuka said putting short Black shorts on with a black sports top that show her stomach and black nike shocks

"I know Julia everytime you and bob talks you always blush"Christie said putting on a orange sports top with white shorts and black tennis shoes

"Dunno I think i'm coming down with something"Julia said

"You are having a crush"Lili said wearing a pink tank top and white shorts

"Uh what do you want"Asuka said crossing her arms

"I heard your conversation and see if I could join"Lili said

"Sure,Fine long as you don't mess up"Asuka said

"Btw i'm sorry I messed your lunch earlier"Lili said

"It's ok im sorry I attacked you"Asuka said

The two shaked hands and left for the lockerroom to the field

"Ok i'm your Gym teacher Jun Kazama"Junsaid

"Mom !"Jin said

"Aunt Jun "Asuka said

"Hello"Jun smiled and waved

"This is hilarious"Hwoarang laughed

Jin and Asuka gave him a death glare that made Hwoarang shut up

"Anyway we gonna run laps"Jun said

The class groaned

"Lets do it"Jun said

"Go"Jun yelled the class ran

"O-O-m-y god I ca-nt breath"Asuka said

"Hey Kazama nice tits"Hwoarang said looking at her double d's

"I'm gonna get you when this is ov-er !"Asuka said blushing and was angry

"Oooh so scared"Hwoarang said sarcasticly he squeezed one of her breast

"You Pevert !"Asuka yelled and attacked

Jin and Julia pulled Asuka and Hwoarang apart

"Won't my fault they were soft"Hwoarang snickered

Asuka was mad and almost puch him but trip on him and they...

"Omg"Lili said

"No way"Jin said

Julia gasped

"They Kissed"cHRISTIE SAID

"No it was a accident"Asuka said getting off of hwoarang blushing

"Yes! You liked it"Hwoarang jumped up looking at Asuka smirking

"No I didn't !"Asuka lied blushing furiosly

"Come on Asuka you know you did"Hwoarang said smiling

Asuka was speachless so she ran in the school building

"Asuka wait"Julia said running after her

Okay Shocking right ok thats it for this chapter review stay beautiful :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Asuka It's okay"Julia said sitting next to her

"Ok so I might have a crush on Hwoarang big deal"Asuka said

"If it was then why you left"jULIA SAID

"Cuase the bell is about to ring"Asuka said pointing at the clock

"Right"Julia said "We should Change"she said Asuka Nodded

At Lunch

"I Can't believe we kissed"Hwoarang said eating his rice

"Just a kiss big deal"Jin said chewing on his sushi

"Hey Jinny"Xiaoyu said

"Will you stop calling me that"He said looking annoyed

"Fine !"Xiao said running away crying like a 3 year old

"Women"Jin mutterd under his breath

"Hey look there's Asuka, Yo Asuka"Hwoarang shouted

Asuka sighed and walk over there with Julia behind her

"What is it "Asuka said

"So you,me at the movies tonight"Hwoarang said

"Uh , uh"Asuka said

"Do you wanna go to the damn movies or not"He said getting impatient

"Sure"she said

"Ok"He said kissed her the cheek and left Asuka felt shocked

"I think he's into you "Lili said

"Your kidding"Asuka said sarcasticly

"Lets give ya makeover"Christie said

"If you let any makeup on me you gonna feel sorry"Asuka warned the girls

"Ok"Lili said

"Understood"Christie said

At Lili Mansion

"WOAH Lili it's huge"Asuka said suprisly

"Yeah I know welcome home"Lili said

"You can stay the night if you want"Lili said

"Sure"Julia,Christie,and Asuka said

"I mean today's Friday"Christie said

"Remember the makeover"Asuka reminded

"Oh right"Julia said"lets go"

1 hour later

Asuka was wearing Leather red halter neck top with black leather pants and red leather ankle Boots

"How do I look?"Asuka ask

"Hot"Julia said

"Good"Lili said

"Rawr"Christie said

"hahahahhah ok Lili give me a lift please"Asuka said

"Ok, Sebastian Get the limo out please"Lili shouted

At the movies

"Where is she"Hwoarang wonderd until Lili limo came

Sebastian open the door for Asuka , She stepped out her Boots were clicking of the concrete when she walked up to Hwoarang who mouth drop

"Hey close your mouth flies go in it "Asuka teased

"Haha very funny so what do want to watch"He asked

"Godzilla"She said

"You sure"he asked"It's scary o-o-o-o"He said trying to scare her

"Yep"She said

"Ok"He said

He went to the ticket booth "Two for Godzilla"Hwoarang said

They went in a got popcorn and went to the theaters

3 hours later

"HAHAHA you shouldhave saw your face"Hwoarang said laughing at Asuka walking out of the theater

"Oh Shut up"she said

"Ok I will"He said

"SOOO"He said

"What"Asuka said

He stroke her hair looking at her chocolate eyes

"It's bout to rain lets get back to Lili's"She said

"Sure"Hwoarang said hopping on his motorcycle

it started raining Hwoarang Hurried as fast he could till he reached The mansion

They hurried and went to lili's doorstep

"Thanks"Asuka said

"No problem"He said grabing her chin and they Kissed

"Aww "Lili said startling the two

"Hwoarang it's wet you should come in"Lili insisted

He went inside he saw Steve and Christie making out

"Looks like someone stepped out of the friends zone"Hwoarang said

Steve and Christie stopped and blush

"Who wants to play truth or dare"Julia asked

Everyone agreed and went in a circle

"Who's first"Asuka said

"I 'll go"Lili said

"Ok Truth or dare"Asuka said

"Truth"Lili said

"Is it true that you were hippster clothes"Asuka said

"Eww No that hideous "Lili wrinkle her nose

"Im next"Hwoarang said

"Truth or dare "Steve said

"Dare"He said

"You sure it might be tough"Steve said grinnig

"Ill do it"Hwoarang said

"I dare you to wear one of Lili's dresses"Steve said

"Wait what No"Hwoarang said

"It's a dare"Lili snickereD

"I got a dress ,Here"She said passed him a pink dress

"I hate Pink"He yelled

"Fine Damn you Steve"Hwoarang Mutterd

"I'm so seeing this"Asuka said laughing

5 mins later Hwoarang walks out in the dress everybody started die laughing

Hwoarang ran back and change to his clothes

"I'M next "Asuka said

"Truth or Dare"Julia said

"Dare"Asuka said

"I dare you to lick chocolate frostin off Hwoarang chest"Julia said

Hwoarang grinned evilly Asuka gulp

"Sure"She said nervously"A dare an dare right"She said

Lili ran to the kitchen and got the frosting Hwoarang had took his shirt off making Asuka drool at his pack Julia dumped the frosting on Hwoarangs chest

"Enjoy"Christie said

"Oh I will"She said smiling at hwoarang

She began Licking slowly and kept going until it was gone

"Delicious"Asuka said

"Hahhah"Hwoarang laughed

"I'm tired Lili do you have any pj's for me"Christie said

"Yea i'll be right back"Lili said leaving

"Lets watch the cabin in the woods"Steve said

"Ok"Julia said

"I don't know I think Asuka would wet her pants"Hwoarang teased

"No I wont"She said

"Steve You Know I hate scary movies"Christie whined

"Don't worry I got ya "He said holding her hand

"I'm Back Here ya go"Lili said giving everyone pj's

"Thanks Lili"Everyone said

"Snacks"Lili said when Sebastian had a tray full of food

"Soo lets watch the movie"Julia said

Steve puts the movie in Lili's Giant flat screen tv

"AHHH"Christie shriek

"Christie babe chill"Steve said putting his arm around her Christie puts her head in his Chest

"This Move to Cheesy"Asuka said

"Since when you get use to scary movies"Hwoarang said

"Now"She said

"Oh whatever"Hwoarang said

After the movie

"ok Sebastian give everyone a room for tonight "Lili said

"Uhh is ok if I sleep with Steve for tonight"Christie said shakly

"Sure"Lili said "Okay Goodnight" Lili said walking to her bedroom

"goodnight"Julia said going to her room

"Gnight"Asuka said kissing hwoarang

"GoodNight"Hwoarang said

the two went they rooms

"Goodnight Steve"Christie said

"goodnight Chris"He said kissed her forehead

the two went to sleep

That's it chapter 3 coming up see ya review stay beautiful:D


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back To Tekken High

Chaptie 3

~Enjoy My Beautiful People~:D

At Lili's Mansion

"Good morning everyone did you sleep good"Lili said sitting at the dinning table

"I feel like sleeping on a cloud of bunnies"Asuka said sitting next to Lili and Julia

"Man I didn't sleep a wink last night"Christie said looking exhausted

"Why not"Julia asked

"The movie creeped her out"Steve said

"Ok Btw where's Hwoarang"Asuka asked

"He's still sleeping"Steve said biting his bacon

"I'll wake him"Asuka said"Brb"She said taking a piece of bacon and went upstairs

Asuka went in the room where Hwoarang was she found him sleeping

"Psst Hwoarang wake up"Asuka said shaking him gently but he turned the other way

"Hwoarang wake up"She said shaking him again but still nothing

"Ha I know"She said pulling the bacon out and wave it under his nose

He sniff it "Mmm Is that bacon "He said finally waking up

"Yea Also you overslept"Asuka said smiling

"W-What time is it "He asked looking at Asuka

"11:35"she said

"Well hurry up before your Breakfast get cold"She said and left

"Did you wake him"Christie said sipping on her coffee

"Yes"Asuka said eating her eggs

They saw Hwoarang walking in

"Did someone get enough beauty sleep"Steve said

"Shut up"Hwoarang said starting to eat

"Hey Xiaoyu sent me a text"Julia said looking at her smart phone

"What does it say"Lili said

"Let's go to the amusement park "Julia said

"Sure why not"Christie said

"Well get dressed and meet me at the limo"Lili said leaving the kitchen

30 MINUTES later

"What took you so long"Lili said

"You said to get dress right ?"Asuka said getting in the limo

"True"Hwoarang said sitting next to Asuka

_Everyone hopped in the limo and left_

"What are we gonna do when we get there?"Christie asked

"Have fun babe"Steve said

"Looks like were here "Julia said pointing

_Everyone came out the limo. They walked to the entrance to see Xiaoyu,Jin,Alisa,Miharu and Panda_

"You came"Xiaoyu sqeauled hugging the life out of Julia and Asuka

"_Xiao can't breathe"Julia said choking_

"_oops sorry girls"Xiaoyu said letting go of julia and asuka_

"_Btw I have already paid so lets go!"_xiaoyu said running inside the entrace with miharu and panda

" Xiaoyu is really excited"Alisa said walking in the entrance

"What we do first"Lili said

"Lets ride that"Miharu said pointing at the roller coaster that looks like a bullet

"Good idea"Jin said

"But the line is so loonnngg"Christie complained

"Guess what I got Ta-da"Xiaoyu said holding a wrist band

"What are these"Hwoarang said looking wierdly at the bands

"They are called Fast lane bands it a faster line to ride then a normal line we have these in America"Julia said

"Thats right"Xiaoyu said "I been in america too"

"Awsome"Asuka said

"Less talking more riding"Miharu said looking annoyed

_Everyone agreed and ride the "Bullet Express" when the ride was over they got off and decided to where to go next_

"OmiGod my head is dizzy"Miharu said holding her head

"Tell me about it"Hwoarang said holding his balance

"Hey Miharu is that your ex Forest and Leo"Xiaoyu asked spoting the two at the food stand

"Yea"Miharu said glumy

"Cheer up Miharu"Christie said patting her back

"I heard they were Forest and Leo were dating for almost a year"Jin said

"Aaaahhhhhh"Miharu screamed and cry in pain

Miharu ran off crying

"Miharu wait"Xiaoyu shouted running after her

"Love is weird"Hwoarang said

"Oh really"Asuka said crossing her arms

"I should have kept my mouth shut"Jin said looking stupid

"Hey we gotta find Xiaoyu and Miharu"Alisa said

"Yea theres no time to waste"Julia said

"Lets go"Lili said

Asuka,Lili,Hwoarang,Steve,Christie,Julia,Alisa,Jin,and Panda left to find miharu and xiaoyu

_With Miharu and Xiaoyu_

"Miharu,Miharu,Miharu"Xiaoyu shouted and found Miharu by a brick wall sitting on the floor with her face buried in her knees

"Miharu"Xiaoyu said in a soft voice

"WHAT"Miharu said eyes were redder than a baboons face

"I dont want to see you like this so tell me what happen im your friend and friends tell friends what happen"Xiaoyu said

"Okay. It was a year ago"Miharu said

_~Flashback~_

"It was at a club"

Miharu and Forest were dancing in the dancefloor to Wiggle by Jason Derulo (lol)

"Having a great time"Forest said smiling

"The best time"Miharu giggled

"Im gonna get a drink you want anything"Forest said

"Nah Im good"Miharu said

"Ok Brb"He said kissing her and then squeezed through the packed crowd

'Hmm that kiss felt diffrent'Miharu thought

30 mins liater

"Where is he"Miharu said "I going to find him"She said leaving the dancefloor

While she was walking she found Forest and and short head blonde girl Making out by the restroom

By looking in horror the pain the tears Miharu weep

"Forest!"Miharu cried in pain

Forest stop what he was doing and look in shock

"Miharu it's not what it seem to be"He said nervously

"It was what it seems I TRUSTED YOU WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!"She screamed in pain still crying

"Uhh"Forest said trying to say something

"GoodBye Forest"Miharu slapped him and left

_~Flashback ends~_

"Me and Forest didnt speak to each other not even in school"Miharu said sniffing

"Im sorry Miharu I should have been there with you"Xiaoyu said feeling bad

"Dont bother the past is in the past"Miharu said calmly

"There you are"Jin said panting from the running

"We're fine "Xiaoyu said

"Thank goodness"Lili said

"Can we go now"Hwoarang said

"Yea I'm starving"Asuka said rubbing her tummy

"Dont worry guys moneys on me"Steve said

"Can we at least ride one more roller coaster just to clear my mind"Miharu asked

"Sure"Xiaoyu said

"Thanks xiaoyu you're a pal"Miharu giggled then she went on a rollercoaster

Panda started to sigh

"What's wrong Panda"Alisa said

Panda pointed at Kuma who was walking to her direction

'Hello my sweet'Kuma said in bear language(Duh)

'Kuma im not your sweet'Panda said growling

'Sugar pie 'Kuma mutterd

'Kuma go away'Panda growled punching him 15 feet above ground level

"Wow what a feisty bear"Hwoarang said

"Panda are you okay"Xiaoyu said putting her hand on Pandas back

Panda grunted

"Dont forget we're hungry"Christie said

"Hey where's Julia"Lili asked

"She went to the bathroom"Asuka said

"Hey guys"Forest said

"What are you doing here"Xiaoyu said in a angry tone

"Im here to have fun"Forest said

"Omigod that ride was incredi.."Miharu said until she saw Forest

"Well if it isn't Forest"Miharu said in a sarcastic tone

"Miharu"Forest glared

"Umm you guys go ahead im gonna have a"TALK"with Forest"Miharu said

Everyone agreed and left

"Sooooo how's life"Forest said trying to start a subject

"Dont be nice to me im mad at what you did to me"Miharu snapped

"The girl kissed me"Forest yelled

"Oh so you are just gonna let her do it"Miharu yelled louder

"She kiss better than you"Forest yelled

Miharu stood there speechless tears was flowwing

"No no no No more Tears!"She yelled

"Aaaarrrrggggh"Miharu yelled and punch Forest in the mouth

Forest flung back three feet blood was flowing from his mouth to his chin

"We could have had it all but you just blew me off"Miharu cried screaming

Xiaoyu and Alisa hugged Miharu even Panda

"Im okay . Lets get out of here"Miharu said leaving the amusement park

Everyone hopped in lili's limo and took off

~In the Limo~

"What a crazy day"Julia said

Xiaoyu looked at Miharu who was looking out the window

**Miharu's thought**

Once of the few years of my life I had been loved,cared for and protected by a man that I loved and smile hehehe omigod is amazing dont get me wrong but his smile is amazing but a few months ago those few years are gone my heart is shattered and empty. If you were in my shoes you will the same way

**End of Miharu thought**

"So what are we eating"Miharu said gleefully

"Looks like someone is happy"Jin said smiling

"And my sunny bunny hopped out of his cagged"Xiaoyu said and kissed Jin on the cheek

"Heh thanks xiaoyu here a favor to repay"Jin starts to makeout with Xiaoyu

"Uh guys remember"Asuka said giving the signal about miharu breakup

"Sorry"Jin and Xiaoyu said blushing

"Im in the mood for pizza"Hwoarang said

"Pizza sounds good"Christie said

"Pizza it is"Lili said

The limo parked at a italian resterant

~Eveyone went in and eat and went home~

**Sorry guys too Lazy to finish but hey a long chapter. So long farewell review stay beautiful ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wel;come back to tekken high chapter4**

**~Enjoy~**

"Asuka will you be my princess"Hwoarang said in a dreamy voice

"Oh yes Hwoarang"Asuka said passionatley

**The two hold hands and kiss**

"Asuka"Hwoarang said

"Yes"She replied

"Please wake up"Hwoarang said

"Asuka,Asuka wake up"Her Aunt said shaking her to wake up

"Huh"Asuka said finally waking up

"Dammit it was a dream"Asuka said

"You dreamed about that boy again"Jun said

"Yes I always think about him"Asuka said looking at the ceiling

"Well I had a dream about Kazuya when I met him it was abo.."Jun said but got interupted by Asuka

"Aunt Jun please I dont want to hear your fairytales"Asuka said looking annoyed

Jun chuckled "Okay baby girl, I woke you up because your late for school"Jun said

Asuka looked at her alarm clock which was 7:45

"Crap im gonna be late"Asuka shrieked then she changed into her uniform then ran downstairs to grab a gronola bar and left

"Hey Suka"Jin said hugging his cousin

"Hey Jin"Asuka said

"Did you know we have a test today "Jin asked her

"Test? What Test?!"Asuka said curiosly

"The Final exam"Jin said

"Crap im gonna fail"Asuka panicked

"No you won't"Jin said and kissed her forehead

"You gonna pass"Jin said

"Besides talking to you we should get to school"Asuka said

"True, Hop on"Jin said getting on his motercycle so did Asuka

"Go as fast as you can"Asuka said

Jin started to hit the motor and they went real fast

"Not that fast idiot"Asuka yelled

"Well you better hang tight"Jin said with a smirk

**The two rode until they get to the gates**

"Thanks for the lift cousin"Asuka said hugging Jin

"No problem,Good luck"Jin said

"Good luck to you too"Asuka said

**The two went to there classes**

**With Asuka**

Asuka walks in her class and sit next to Christie ~Btw they are in math~

"Hey why were you late?"Christie said

"Kinda overslept"Asuka said which made her blush

"Hmmm"Christie said investigating Asuka

"What"Asuka spat

"You had a dream about someone"Christie smirked

"No,No not nobody"Asuka lied

" , eyes forward'Their teacher said (Lars)

"Sorry"The girls said

Christie ripped a piece of notebook paper and wrote on it then pass it to Asuka

Asuka read it

~**come to gym afterschool~**

Asuka mouth the word why

the bell ringed

Asuka walked to her next class but she bump to someone and she fell

"Hey watch it"Asuka yelled but she looked up and saw Hwoarang

"My bad Asuka"Hwoarang said helping her up

"No it's my fault sorry"She said

**The two stared at each other for a while which made them blush**

"So what are you gonna do later"Hwoarang asked

"Dont do know maybe chill"Asuka said

"Maybe you can come over"Asuka said

"Sure"Hwoarang said

"Well where are you heading next"Asuka asked

"Science, You"Hwoarang said

"Chemistry"Asuka said

"Cool"Hwoarang said

"Soo um I gtg"Asuka said

"Me too.. So later"Hwoarang said and left

**With Xiaoyu**

"Hi Xiaoyu"A boy with short black hair with blue eyes approach her

"Hi Kazuki"Xiaoyu replied in her happy-Joy-Spirit tone

"How are you"Kazuki said

"Good , How about you"Xiaoyu said

"Same"Kazuki said

"How is your brother"Xiaoyu asked

"He's been depressed since his girlfriend dump him"Kazuki said

**Suddenly a idea poped into Xiaoyu head**

"Kazuki, do you think Akiro be single again I got a friend who been the same about her boyfriend"Xiaoyu asked

"I think so. Whats her name"He said

"Miharu Pirahno (or Hirahno) "Xiaoyu said

"Yea Her can I tell you this Xiaoyu"Kazuki said

"What ?"She said

"Akiro likes her"Kazuki replied

"Whaaat"Xiaoyu said dumbfounded

"Yes, Speaking of Miharu where is she"Kazuki asked

"I have no idea"Xiaoyu said

"Well I might see her in geography"Xiaoyu said

"Ok See you at lunch"Kazuki said

"Bye"Xiaoyu wave and walked to her class

**with Lili**

Lili was walking with a blonde Japenese girl with hazel eyes name Emiko

"So how is it like to move to Japan"Emiko asked

"It's Beautiful but not beautiful then monaco"Lili said tears rolling down her cheeks

Emiko pulled a tissue out her pocket and handed to Lili

"It's my fault "Lili cried Emiko patted her back

"There, There no need to cry but tell ne why you're here"Emiko said

"Well I started to be a contestant in the king of the iron fist tournament 5. I use my father private jet plane for 'vacations' so I can be in the tournament. my father dont like fighting he forbid me to fight but I did it for his oil fields. Then one day I came back and my family had a bankrupcy because of my fighting. When my father found out he made be out of the tournament. Then that's why im here. I can never forgive myself for what I did"Lili said wiping her tears

"Wow Lili that's intrestingI would havedone that too if I was you"Emiko said

"Emiko you are the Best friend a girl can have"Lili said hugging her

"No problem"Emiko said and went to their class

**With Jin**

"Hi Jin"A girl with shoulder lenth red hair with green eyes greeted

"Hey Naomi"He smiled

Jin had a crush on her since eighth grade

"So where you heading"She asked

"Art, you"He said

"Same thing"She smiled

"Cool"Jin said

"So um, will you miss this school since your a senior"Naomi said

"I don't know , But this is a good school"Jin said

**Naomi looked at him then she pulled his shirt towards him and kissed him. Then released him**

"Naomi"Jin said

"Sorry, it's um well"Naomi said kind of awardly

"Well"Jin said

"I-I Kinda like you Jin Kazama"Naomi said

**Jin looked away from her and took a deep thought 'I like her , she likes me,But if we date how will Xiaoyu handle it.* Sighs* I guess this will be my choice'**

"Naomi listen, we can't be together i'm sorry my heart beats for another we be friends"Jin said

Naomi eyes were filled with tears

"I guess so"She said sobbing

Jin lifted up her chin to look at her

"Naomi listen you are pretty and smart, You gonna have to move on"Jin said

Naomi wiped her tears away and smiled

"I guess your right, thanks Jin"Naomi said and hugged him

"No problem"Jin said

"Um we should get to class"Naomi said

"Yes"Jin said

The two left for class

**That's of this chapter we will pick up where we ended review and stay beautiful ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 ~Enjoy~

~Lunch~

Christie was walking to the table with Miharu,Lili,Asuka,Xiao,And Julia

"Hey guys"Christie said as she sit next to Julia

"Hey Chrispie"Xiaoyu said gleefully

"Chrispie ?"The brazilian questioned

"That's your nickname"Xiaoyu replied

Then someone came and cover Asuka and squeezed her butt

"What the hell , whoever did this is gonna get serious pain"Asuka spat and she mean it

"Relax Kazama it's just me"Hwoarang laughed

Asuka punched him square in the jaw

"Ow dang it Kazama"Hwoarang groaned in pain rubbing his jaw

"You deserve it"Asuka said laughing

"Btw what are you doing here"Asuka continued

"I came to talk to you but you pucnh me"Hwoarang said

"Squeezing my ass is not gonna start a conversation"Asuka said crossing her arms

"Well true i'm sorry"Hwoarang siad

"Apology accepted"ASuka said and kissed his cheek that she punched him at

"Ok enough love birds we got class"Julia teased

"Well true I gtg see ya later"Asuka said and left with the girls

"Yea see ya"Hwoarang said

Then Steve popped up from his seat

"So were you gonna ask her"Steve asked

"Didn't get the chance"Hwoarang frowned

"Go tell her how ya feel mate ,Btw you going to her house right"Steve said

"Yea"Hwoarang said

Steve looked at his watch

"Oh my bloody hell I gtg"Steve said and ran out the cafeteria

Hwoarang sighs and left as well

~At 3:00~

"So Christie what are you going to tell me"Asuka said

This line is going be like seriously lame!

"You should join the cheerleading squad"Christie said

"What ?! No Christie I can't , you know im not girly , plus you never see me wear skirts except my uniform"Asuka said

"Oh come on , plus this is your chance to show some body to Hwoarang"Christie smirked

Asuka blushed but it faded

"No"Asuka said

"Please THE GIRLS are in it"Christie pleaded

"No"Asuka yelled

"Please"Christie said

"No"Asuka said looked annoyed

"Please"Christie asked again but she made a puppy

After a pathetic argument Asuka sighed

"Fine , But please don't make that face again it's freakin creepy"Asuka said making a creeped-out look

"Yay, oh thank you, thank you"Christie said hugging her

Asuka breaked the hug

"Yeah, yeah so whens tryouts"

"Tommorow"Christie replied"

Asuka sighed

"Well I Gotta go"Asuka said and left the school

"Bye"Christie shouted before she can see Asuka out of her sight

~In the street~

"Great i'm a cheerleader"Asuka said

"Ugg I can't believe Christie, Forcing me to join"Asuke said kicking a pine cone

"Hey babe need a ride ?"A voice said

Asuka turned around to see Hwoarang sitting on his motercycle smiling at her

"Nah , i'll just walk"Asuka said

Hwoarang shrugged

"Well maybe I need a ride home "Asuka said

"Sure hop on"Hwoarang said

Asuka sat behind him wrap her arms aroung his waist tighly

The two rode past people , buildings , etc until they reach Asuka's house

"Thanks for the ride"Asuka said hopping the moter cycle

"Hey no problem"Hwoarang smiled

"So do you wanna come in"Asuka asked

"I guess"Hwoarang said

The two walked in

"Hello Anyone here , Pops ?"Asuka shouted

Nobody responded

Asuka found a note and read it

~ Dear Asuka

Im gonna be gone for a week for my job so yea . Keep praticing and those chores

LOVE YOU

Dad~

"Well what does it say?"Hwoarang said wrapping his arm around her waist

"Oh nothing , just a letter from pops nothing special"

"Follow me"Asuka instructed Hwoarang and he did

Asuka led him upstairs to her bedroom

Her walls were painted light blue , white carpet, White dresser, a blue study-like desk with a lamp, and a queen sized bed with blue silky sheets (Im not really descriptive but hey you probably know what I mean)

"Well heres my room not much though"Asuka said in a boring way

"Not bad Babe"Hwoarang smirked

Asuka playfully punched his arm and laughed

The two started staring at each other for a while then looked away

"So speak"ASuka said

Hwoarang shrugged

The two had started conversations from fighting to bands

Asuka told Hwoarang her and the girls had a band called "The Rolling Babes" (I know your like laaammmmeee , but I had to think of something right ?)

And he told her he had a band with guys called "Blazerz" lol

Asuka like the name it was pretty cool to her

Hwoarang remembered about what Steve said earlier

"_Tell her how ya feel mate"_

'Oh yea I almost forgot'Hwoarang thought

'OK here goes nothing'

"A-Asuka"Hwoarang started

"Hmm"Asuka looked up to meet his eyes

"theres something I want to tell you"

"What is it"Asuka's eyes were getting bigger anime style

"I like you , alot"Hwoarang said scratching the back of his neck awkwardly

'Please tell me you feel the same'

"H-hwoarang I don't know what to say"Asuka said feeling surprised

"Just tell me"He whispered

"Ok , I like you too"Asuka said soothing

Hwoarang grabbed her head gently and pulled her to kiss him and Asuka put one hand on the side of his face , Asuka parted her mouth for his toungue to enter, Asuka layed back on her bed and Hwoarang started to kiss her neck ,She started to moan and unbutton his Uniform shirt ,Hwoarang did the same to Asuka , He unbotton her shirt to where her bra showed she was beautiful to Him , He didn't want to take her bra off because she probably wasn't ready yet so he just continue to kiss her

Meanwhile with the others

Xiaoyu was talking to Miharu about Akiro but It didn't go well

"C,mon Haru Akiro is intrested into you"Xiaoyu said

Miharu was sobbing

"No I don't want him ! I want Forest !"

"But Forest was a two-timing jerk ! You need to move on"

"FOREST!"Miharu yelled still sobbing

"Will you two have conversation somewhere else , My eardrums are about to bleed"Jin said

"Sorry Jinny-Poo it's Miharu who still loves Forest"Xiaoyu sighed

Jin shivered when people call him names like that

Julia came in with a box full of things

"What's in the box ?"Jin asked

"Stuff for the girls band like ,Songs "Julia replied

"Ooh lets do I love you by 2NE1"Xiaoyu replied

"Or Set fire to the rain by Adele"Julia said

"How about Teen Titans Theme song"Miharu said

"Yea that's a good one "Julia smiled

"Ok lets call the others"

Back with Hwoarang And Asuka

The two broke the kiss and they cuddled up together

"I love you"Hwoarang said

Asuka looked at him in the eyes

"I love you too" She smiled

Asuka's phone ringed and the I.D said Julia

"Hello"ASuka said

"**Asuka we need you over at the garage now"**

"On my way"

Asuka hangs up

"It was Jules she want's us to meet at Her Garage

"Lets go"Hwoarang said

_End of chapter_

_Sorry to dissapoint the romance part in the chapter I promise to do better mkay, Stay beautiful_


End file.
